


Desire

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Communication, Dom/sub, Drabble, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hidan tells Kakuzu what he wants.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 28 - Fantasy
> 
> I actually did an exact 100 word drabble. 
> 
> Kakuzu and Hidan having a healthy sex life is just so important to me, even if they're being freaky. I have a lot of thoughts about this.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon! Thanks for reading, enjoy!

“A fantasy of mine?” Hidan repeated. They sat, relaxed, on either end of Kakuzu’s sofa, a slow smile spreading across Hidan’s face as he looked at Kakuzu who nodded, waiting, “Well… I’ve always wanted you to completely, and utterly, dominate me. To make me submit to you. Tie me up, do whatever you have to to make me.” 

A light came into Kakuzu’s eyes at his words, “I can do that.”

“You’re the only one who can.” Hidan suddenly grinned, “But don’t you think for a second I’ll make it easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less of you.”


End file.
